consolesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
OUYA
|controllers = Беспроводной контроллер, тачпад |onlineservice = Ouya Store |unitssold = |topgame = |compatibility = |predecessor = |successor = | website = }} Ouya (МФА: , зарегистрирована как OUYA) — игровая приставка, использующая открытое программное обеспечение. В качестве операционной системы используется Android. Руководитель и создатель проекта — Джулия Урман, ветеран игровой индустрии. Консоль была впервые продемонстрирована в декабре 2012 года. Дата выхода Ouya — 25 июня 2013 года. История thumb|left|Прототип OUYA Ouya была анонсирована 3 июля 2012 года как новая домашняя игровая приставка, сделанная командой экспертов во главе с Джулией Урман (под ником Boxer8). Через неделю начался сбор средств по созданию консоли и игр на сервисе Kickstarter. Менее чем через неделю акция собрала более миллиона долларовOuya’s Big Day The Kickstarter Blog — KickstarterOuya game console kicks off strong | Gameverse . Летом группа Джулия Урман подтвердила наличие рабочего прототипа, и планирует предоставить свой собственный магазин приложений и игр, который будет называться «Ouya Store». Сама консоль будет размером с кубик РубикаThe Man Who is Literally Shaping The Ouya Device is Answering Your Questions Now. В качестве операционной системы разработчики выбрали Android с версией 4.1.2. Благодаря этому консоль имеет высокие характеристики и небольшую цену. На сайте Kickstarter было опубликовано видео, где показывался тачпад и материнская плата Ouya. После анонса многие разработчики (Sega, Square Enix, множество инди-разработчиков и т. д.) решили портировать несколько своих игр на новую консольOuya founder: ‘We never anticipated that it would blow up like this.’ (exclusive interview) | VentureBeat . Кроме того, в создании Ouya принимают участие фирмы, создавшие сервисы VEVO, iHeartRadio и TuneIn [http://xbmc.org/natethomas/2012/08/07/xbmc-and-ouya-oh-yeah/ XBMC and Ouya? Oh yeah! | XBMC]OUYA: A New Kind of Video Game Console by OUYA " 15 hours to go… — Kickstarter. 18 июля 2012 года было официально заявлено об участии в разработке консоли Маффи Гадиали — одного из создателей Amazon Kindle, разработчика One Laptop Per Child и Jawbone Jambox. На следующий день Роберт Боулинг, бывший креативный директор Infinity Ward, заявил в своем блоге и на страничке консоли на Kickstarter [http://www.kickstarter.com/projects/ouya/ouya-a-new-kind-of-video-game-console/posts/270629 OUYA: A New Kind of Video Game Console by OUYA Update #4: Our first exclusive game — Kickstarter], что его новая студия Robotiki создаёт эксклюзивную игру для Ouya. Игра будет приквелом проекта Human Element и будет издана в 2015 году. 27 июля 2012 года была анонсирована поддержка OnLive, системы цифровой дистрибуции компьютерных игр, использующая концепцию облачных вычислений и потокового видео. В этот день был продемонстрирован геймпад Ouya, а 1 августа была показана сама консоль. В настоящее время подтверждено более тысячи игр для Ouya, из которых 80 были подтверждены самой компанией OUYA Inc. или сторонними издателями . Все проекты будут обязательно распространяться по бизнес-модели free-to-try (бесплатная проба игры и покупка полной игры за деньги). Выход консоли состоялся 25 июня 2013 года. Отзывы Во время создания консоль была оценена положительно многими журналистами, но некоторые скептически относились к способности молодой компании поставлять продукцию для всех. Саша Сеган из журнала PC Magazine создал обзор консоли под названием «Почему кампания Ouya на Kickstarter выглядит как мошенничество» , который раскритиковал не только Ouya, но и все проекты Kickstarter по финансированию различной техники. Однако с данным мнением не согласен журналист из журнала Unreality, назвав разработку консоли не аферой, а бизнесом . Сайт PC Magazine опубликовал статью, в которой разработчики делятся впечатлениями насчёт разработки консоли. Часть людей отметила, что «она выглядит довольно надежной платформой для интернет-сёрфинга» . Однако дизайнеры часто критиковали дизайн геймпада , что заставило компанию Boxer8 переработать его . Критики из сайта Engadget опубликовали обзор, связанный с Ouya. Восхваляя низкую стоимость и лёгкость взлома консоли, они сообщили, что консоль имеет проблемы с кнопками контроллера, так как некоторые кнопки и правый аналоговый стик просто застревают. Была также отмечена небольшая задержка передачи данных между контроллером и консолью. «Можно использовать, но он далёк от совершенства» — заявил журналист Тим Стивенс о геймпаде . В The Verge также сообщали о подобных проблемах с контроллером и добавили к недостаткам качество сборки комплектующих. Хотя они высоко оценили взлом и открытость программ для разработки игр, назвав её как «устройство с большим потенциалом и несколько истинными ограничениями». Однако в целом обзор был отрицательным. Они также критически отозвались о выборе интерфейса в консоли, и заявили что «Ouya — нежизнеспособная платформа для игры, или как хорошая консоль, она даже не имеет приятного телеинтерфейса» . Примечания См. также * Free-to-try * Список софта для Ouya Ссылки * Официальный сайт * Консоль Ouya на сайте Kickstarter Категория:Игровые приставки Категория:Проекты Kickstarter Категория:Устройства на базе Android